


Pirates and Dads

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompts, daddy killy feels, more will be added as chapters are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompted drabbles surrounding Killian and dads for Father's Day. Some prompts are daddy!Killy, some are Captain Cobra, some are Captain Charming dad bonding, some about his missing father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: killian and emma find out they're having twins and killian, already nervous about one baby, has a minor freak out over having two

He’d barely kept it together at the hospital, and even less so on the drive home. Thankfully Emma was the one driving, as usual; Killian had yet to perfect that skill and he was shaking a little too much to try (not that he’d admit to such physical issues.)

"Killian, will you settle down," Emma sighed as soon as they were back at their apartment.

"No," he grumbled, going back to his pacing around the living room, something he’d taken up to doing on a regular basis since they found out she was pregnant.

“ _Killian_.” Not even the sternness of his name could get him to calm down. It wasn’t until Emma stepped in his path and ran her hands up and down his arms that he stopped walking. “What’s gotten into you? I thought you were happy about this…”

The worry seeping into her voice brought him back to his senses. Finally meeting her bright jade gaze, the pirate let out a defeated sigh. “I am happy, love. But- … _two_  kids? I barely think I can do right by one and now the doctors are saying you’re having  _twins_! I can’t take care of two kids. Not yet.  _If ever._ ”

The panic was definitely setting in now, if the sudden change in pitch his voice took was any sign. Taking a step backwards, he changed the path of his pacing, carding his good hand through his hair.

"Yeah,  _dad_. I’m having twins.” It wasn’t the tone of her voice but the use of the new title that made him stop again. He had only just gotten used to hearing it from Henry, but it sounded different coming from his wife. It sounded so much more  _real_. “And, believe it or not, I’m freaking out about it, too. But you know what? I know I can do this and not break down in fear because I have  _you_  to help me through it.” She’d walked towards him as she spoke, and her hands were holding his hand and hook against her stomach. “You can do this, just like I can. Because we have each other. It isn’t going to be easy, but it’s totally worth it. Even the days you end up with baby food in your hair and other unmentionable places.”

The beginnings of a smile appeared on his lips, only growing when he saw the bright, beaming smile Emma gave him in response. “You absolutely adore Henry and you’re  _amazing_  with Neal, Killian. You have  _nothing_  to worry about. If anything, I have to make sure you don’t steal my own kids away with your awesome daddy skills.”

A quiet chuckle sounded from Killian, his small smile growing more. “You’re too brilliant of a mum for that to ever happen,” he praised the blonde, his fingers brushing across her clothed stomach.

"We’ve got this."

"Aye, we do."


	2. Lullabys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian sings his children to sleep

The singing started long before either Hailey or Liam were born. The first time Emma caught him singing to their daughter was the night after they found out she was pregnant.

They went through the usual stages. The  _holy shit I'm pregnant what are we going to do?_  stage. The  _holy SHIT I'm pregnant. Again!_  stage. The  _oh my god we're going to be parents!_  stage. And, what Emma considers the best stage, the  _bloody hell you're having my baby!_  stage. Each one growing less and less terrified and more and more excited as they realised they were having this kid  _together_.

And that night, after having passed out faster than she expected, Emma woke up in the middle of the night to the soft sound of her pirate singing. She could feel the weight of his hand on her still very flat stomach and his warm breath ghosting over the strip of exposed skin from where her shirt rode up in her sleep.

The only sign of her waking was the hand she carded through his messy hair, urging him to continue, finding herself falling in love with his singing, just as she had every other part of him.

The singing continued through her pregnancy, especially once little Hailey started kicking, preferring to use her stomach as a jungle gym over sleeping at night. The soothing lilt of his voice easily put both mom and daughter to sleep instantly.

After Hailey's birth, every night ended with Killian singing her a lullaby, sometimes in her crib, but most times in his arms while he rocked away in the rocking chair Marco made for them.

Even once the little bouncing blonde mass of energy was old enough to dictate what she wanted before bed-- a story or a song-- ninety-eight percent of the time a song was chosen. And  _oh_ , she  _demanded_  daddy sang to mommy's tummy when they found out there would be another kid on its way.

Killian obliged, more than happy to keep up the tradition of singing to his Swan's growing stomach.

(Though Liam was a little less willing to have dad sing to him all the time once he was old enough to choose his bedtime ritual.  _He preferred having mom read to him_.)


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is getting upset that he can't do something and Killian steps in to calm him down and help him

"UGH! Stupid piece of wood!"

The outburst-- which Killian heard as he stepped into the apartment-- caught him by surprise. Henry was usually adept at keeping his temper in control. (Except for when he and Emma played one of those  _video games_  of his. Then there was no calming the lad down until it was over.)

"Everything alright, lad?" he questioned, hanging his coat up before wandering into the kitchen where Henry was sitting at the table, hunched over whatever schoolwork he had.

"Yes," Henry snapped, causing the pirate to raise a brow but otherwise said nothing else.

Twenty minutes went by and he could hear quiet grumbling coming from the kid, only half paying attention to the book in his hand just in case something happened.

There was a small  _snap_ , followed by Henry's voice. "God damn it!"

"Oi! Watch your tongue, mate."

"Shut up, Killian."

_Alright_. Something was getting on Henry's nerves. He never snapped at the pirate like that. So Killian put his book aside and walked over to the table, leaning in to try and see what the fuss was about.

"What's got you all knotted up, lad?"

Henry glanced up at him for a moment before returning to what looked like a partially whittled piece of wood. "The stupid thing keeps breaking! At this rate, I'm not gonna have any wood left! This is so  _stupid_!"

"It's a good thing I know a little about wood carving. I'm no  _Marco_ , but I think I can help," he offered, pulling a chair over to sit next to Henry. "Now show me what you were doing. I've an idea of what might be going wrong."

Henry gave him a wary look before giving in, nearly attacking the wood with his blade.

"Settle down there, lad. It's a tree, not an animal." He chuckled, setting his hand over Henry's to stop him. "There's your first problem. You're too aggressive. Try like this." Grabbing the hand that held the blade, Killian twisted his hand around until the knife was almost parallel to the block of wood as opposed to the almost ninety degree angle Henry had it at, and slowly drug the edge of the blade across its length, peeling off a layer of shavings. "One layer at a time, mate. Wood carving isn't a quick job."

Sitting back, he let Henry try a few times on his own, which he seemed to get down pretty quickly. A small smile slowly replaced the scowl on the boy's face as he glanced up at him.

"Thanks, Killian."

"Anytime, my boy."

"And sorry for telling you to shut up..."

He chuckled and ruffled Henry's hair. "No harm done."


	4. Blue and Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian finds out the truth about why his father left him

Never in all his life did Killian think he'd ever see his father again. The man who left him in the middle of the night to save his own skin.

But here the bloody bastard was, staring at him from across the tavern, his deep brown eyes (Never has he been so thankful for him and Liam getting their mother's eyes) boring into him.

How did he even know who Killian was? He was only a boy when his father left. There was almost nothing left from that lad still in the pirate.

"You still have her eyes." The gruff voice rumbling in his ear nearly made Killian jump out of his seat, his hand reaching for his cutlass before he could register what happened. He'd wandered closer while Killian was caught up in his thoughts, completely unaware of his surroundings.  _Bad form, Jones_.

"That's how I know it's you, lad." His father sat down across from him. Collapsed is more like it. His age obvious in the way he carried himself, the weariness setting into every crevice of his body. "Where's your brother, boy?"

"Dead." Killian swallowed down the lump in his throat with the last of his rum, hoping to wash away the memories with it. "Just as you are to me. So if you would not so kindly disappear from my life as eagerly as you did all those years ago..."

"You ungrateful little whelp!" A hand slammed down on the table, his only response being the raise of his eyebrow. There were some things that not even time could change.

"Oh  _bugger off_! You've no bloody right to tell me what to do,  _pops._  You lost that right when you chose to save your own arse over loving your son!"

"You know why I left you, Killian?" His father leaned over the table, his deep, dark eyes digging into him. "Why I left your scrawny little ass when I could've easily taken you with me? Because you were  _useless_  to me. Ever since your mother died, all you did was whine and cry and refused to carry your weight around the house!"

"I was  _six_  when she died," he growled, refusing to let the man across from him rile him up. "And I know you couldn't care any less, but this little heart to heart isn't making up for your shite parenting. So  _fuck off_ ,  _ **mate**._ "

He nearly jumped to his feet as he shoved his chair across the floor, determined to get aboard the  _Jolly Roger_  and sail as far away as quickly as possible.


	5. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian questioning his daughter's boyfriend before they leave on a date

"And how old did you say you were again?"

"Eighteen, sir," the brunette teen standing in front of him answered, his hands crossed behind his back as his gaze darted between Killian and the stairs leading up where Lauren was getting ready.

"You met my daughter how?"

"At school. I'm a TA for her history class."

"And where are you taking her on this outing of yours tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie, sir. Lauren told me her curfew is at midnight. I'll have her home before then."

"Killian, will you stop torturing the poor boy?  _I'm_  the sheriff, not you," Emma cut off his interrogation as she walked into the foyer, giving their daughter's boyfriend reprieve. "Dane is a good kid. His dad and David know each other pretty well."

" _Dad!_  I told you to not do that!" Lauren emerged from her bedroom and stomped down the stairs, obviously annoyed with his pre-date antics. "I'll be back before curfew.  _Promise_." Pushing up on her toes, his little princess kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy. You better still be up when I get home."

Her grin when she pulled away was a dead ringer for his own, her hand drawing his eyes to the necklace she was wearing as she fiddled with the charms; the same charms Killian used to wear before he made the decision to call Storybrooke home.

"You said Dave knows the lad's parents? Does he know where they live? You know,  _just in case_..."


	6. Daddy's Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma's baby loves Killian's hook (babies like shiny things after all) and won't stop trying to play with it

No matter how much Killian tried to move away from Liam's chubby little fingers, it seemed like they were wrapped back around his hook in a matter of seconds.

Luckily the lad seemed to favor the thicker part of the instrument, near the cuff, meaning he wasn't trying to accidentally prick his finger on the tip. And, hook aside, pricked fingers were right up there with apples of unknown origin on the Charming-Jones family's 'Things To Stay Far Away From' list.

But Liam would. Not. Leave. It. Alone. Every time he felt the tug on his hook, Killian tried to pull away, but those little fingers would follow after it. One time, he even caught Liam using it in placement of a binkie, which just about caused the poor pirate a heart attack. Luckily it was the back curve of his hook and no where near the tip, but still. A man should never have to suffer through so much panic.

It wasn't until Emma assured him that little Liam wasn't hurting himself and seemed to be aware enough to stay away from the sharp point that Killian finally started to relax at the idea of his hook becoming a constant plaything for their son.

_Until the day he changes his mind and ends up gashing himself open on it._


	7. Skinned Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian treated his kids' booboos

"Daddy! It hurts!" Hanna cried, kicking her legs as she squirmed around on the sink counter.

"I know it does, sweetheart," he cooed, catching the leg with her skinned knee in his hand. "But I need you to sit still so I can tend to it."

"Daaaddyyyy!" the little blonde whined, the corners of her eyes glistening with tears ready to streak down her cheeks, but halted her flailing none the less.

"I need you to sit as still as possible, darling, even though this is going to hurt a little." With a kiss to her forehead, Killian soaked a paper towel with rubbing alcohol and carefully brushed it against the open wound.

"Owww! Daddy that stiiiings!" Hanna was now full on crying, but managing to stay surprisingly still as he cleaned the scrape. Her little fingers clamped down on the collar of his shirt and her face hid against his chest as she cried.

He worked as quickly as he could, tossing the towel away as soon as he was done. Tearing open a band-aide with his teeth, he covered the injury. “All done, princess,” Killian assured her, gathering Hanna up in his arms.

Burying her face in his chest again as she hugged him around his neck, she sniffled. “Thank you, daddy.”

"You are very welcome, Hanna. Are you going to try chasing Henry up the tree again?" he playfully chastized, knowing she learned her lesson.

Her curls bounced across her back as she shook her head. “No.”

"Good girl. Now, how about we go get some ice cream and not let Henry have any?"

"That’s not nice, daddy." She giggled, glancing up at him with that same mischievous grin that she no doubt got from him.

"No, it is not. But we’re still going to do it." He chuckled and walked into the kitchen in search of a nice big bowl of ice cream.


	8. The Best Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry reflects on all the times Killian was the best dad he could ever ask for

Watching as Killian played around with Hanna on the floor, Henry silently wondered what it would've been like for him if he'd grown up with his own father in his life. Sure, he was grateful he got to meet Neal before the curse broke and sent everyone except him and his mom back to the Enchanted Forest, but they only got to spend maybe two weeks together total before that.

Although he'd never admit it, he secretly envied Hanna for getting to grow up with her dad right there for every second of everything. She was too young to pay attention to or remember anything just yet, but one day, once she learned about Henry's dad (because it was one of the first agreements between the three of them that they wouldn't hide a single thing about any of their pasts from any future kids his parents had), she'd understand just how lucky she was.

Sure, he had some good memories with Killian, but it just wasn't the same. He had 13 years of dad-less memories. And okay,  _yeah_ , he had two step-dads (well, technically a step-dad and an adoptive step-dad, but that's semantics) now to make up for that, but  _still_.

So Killian helped him with a surprising amount of homework, (who knew a 300-year-old pirate would be so knowledgeable in geometry and algebra) and stayed up late with him when he had a big project to get done that he waited until last minute to get done, and would sometimes do parts of his homework for him because, no matter  _how many times_  they went over it, he just couldn't  _get it_. (They never told Emma this little bit.)

And  _fine_ , Killian was always the one he went to when he had questions about, well,  _anything_ , but especially girls. Robin was just as terrible at keeping secrets from Regina as Mary-Margaret was with keeping secrets  _period_ , and couldn't trust him to keep quiet. So to the pirate it was. And Henry figured he would have more experience anyway, being three centuries old and all. Killian was successful in helping Henry get his first date with Grace.

He was even helpful with general life questions. Questions he wasn't comfortable going to his moms to for whatever varying reason. Killian never once asked about his curiosity and just answered with as much truth and advice as he could. And when he couldn't, they'd go find out the answers together.

Their guy days were pretty awesome, though. Especially when they were able to get away for the weekend, either with or without Robin and David. Fishing trips, sailing lessons, navigating by the stars, and sometimes dipping into one of Killian's bottles of rum. (Something else they never told Emma about.)

Henry was beyond grateful for having Killian in his life during the more stressful and painful moments. When Grace dumped him because she refused to believe he wasn't cheating on her, he went straight to Killian, completely bypassing his mom and her questions when he came home, seconds away from crying.

Or when Killian stopped mom from killing him after crashing the Bug into a lightpole trying to avoid hitting a stray dog. His step-dad pointed out that it could've been Henry that got injured and not just the car, and that it happened not because of his lack of skill or responsibility but because of a wild animal's choices.

And again, he stopped mom from wringing his neck after he broke his arm doing something stupid with Roland. Somehow, Killian managed to stop Regina from destroying him too, which was a miracle all in its own.

When his parents announced that mom was pregnant with Hanna, Killian was the one to pick up on the slow buildup of worry and fears surrounding their relationship. Even if he never outright admitted it, he was afraid them having Hanna would jeopardize his and Killian's relationship. Henry wasn't  _his_ , but Hanna would be. And Killian, as intuitive as always where he and mom were concerned, figured out right away what was running through his head.

It had taken a bit of time and a lot of assurances, but Killian promised and swore up and down that the addition of Hanna wouldn't change anything except expand their family. Because, even if Henry wasn't his son by blood, he was still his son and had seen him as such since before Zelena's curse was broken, long before Emma let him in.

A high pitched shriek drew Henry out of his thoughts, causing his eyes to refocus on the two on the floor: his baby sister and his dad. Sure, Killian might not have been around for those first 13 years, but he sure as hell wouldn't trade the memories he had with Killian in the last four for anything. He was the best dad Henry could've ever hoped for and he loved the pirate as if they were connected by blood.


	9. Not One of His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma's pregnant Henry worries that Killian will love the baby more because the baby is his. Killian reassures him.

It wasn't until Emma was starting to show that he noticed the change in Henry. Or more precisely, the change in Henry's attitude towards him. He seemed almost clingier than usual, while at the same time keeping his distance.

Henry was almost always hanging around with him, going over to Regina's less and less, even asking him to go on more of their Emma-free outings, usually spending an afternoon out on the sea. But, even with the additional time spent together, their conversations seemed less meaningful and short lived.

It was during one of their sailing trips that Killian decided to confront the lad. He'd practically turned into the pirate's shadow, never more than a few feet from Killian whenever the both of them were awake and at home.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about, lad?" he questioned, joining Henry where he leaned against the railing of the ship, gazing out at the horizon.

"Huh? No..." Henry mumbled, glancing down at his hands as he dug at the undersides of his fingernails.

Killian hummed knowingly, turning around to rest his back against the railing instead, studying his step-son in silence. A silence that continued for some time until he spoke up again. "Whatever it is, you know I've all the time in the world to listen, Henry."

"Yeah, until the baby's born," the teen muttered under his breath, but with Killian's impressive hearing, he caught every word, making his brows furrow.

"Henry, are you not happy about your mum being pregnant?"

"What- no! I've wanted a sibling for a while-- other than Roland obviously-- but it's just...." he trailed off, staring down at the water again.

"But you're afraid it's going to change things at home," Killian offered after a moment, twisting to face Henry.

Hazel eyes darted everywhere except for in the pirate's direction, returning his attention to digging at his nails again.

"What changes are you afraid of happening, Henry?" His voice was gentle, urging Henry to confide in him like he always did.

"That you won't love me as much anymore...now that you're gonna have a kid of your own." Henry's words were whispered, the fear he was surely feeling seeping out as he finally let himself look up at Killian. "You're the only dad I've ever really had. And I don't want to lose that."

He couldn't help the smile that appeared, or resist the urge to ruffle Henry's hair before pulling him closer by the shoulders. "Nothing in this world-- or any other-- will result in me loving you any less. You may not be my flesh and blood, but we both know that isn't what makes someone family," he explained, referring to Regina and the rest of Henry's adoptive family that he loved just equally as he did his mom and grandparents.

"How do you know nothing's gonna change?" There was a waver in Henry's voice now, and Killian would've guessed he was trying to hold back tears; it was the exact same wavering Emma got whenever she became upset enough to break down.

Killian turned the both of them until they were facing one another, his bright ocean blue eyes staring into Henry's soft hazel ones. "Because you're my son, Henry."

"Step-son," he interrupted with a mumble.

"No. You are my  _son_ __ __ _._ There is no 'step' about it. I love you as if you were my own blood, and having this child with your mum won't change that. If anything, it'll make me love  _you_  more because you won't be the one waking me up in the middle of the night, crying to be fed." Killian chuckled, smiling wide in response to the one that hesitantly appeared on the lad's face. "You've nothing to worry about, lad. I promise."

Henry surprised him by lunging forward and hugging him, an action Killian returned without hesitation. "Thanks, dad. I'm sorry for freaking out like I did."

"It's alright, son. It was understandable. Unnecessary, but understandable. Now how about we get back to your pirate lessons, aye?"

The two laughed and made their way to the helm, Henry chattering away excitedly about the things he would hopefully be learning on this outing.


	10. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's first day of school has Killian experiencing separation anxiety

"But what if he doesn’t like it? He may get scared, being surrounded by all sorts of strangers. What if the other kids are cruel to him?" Killian was pacing back and forth in their bedroom after having put Liam to bed. His hand never once left his head, either scratching at his beard or running his fingers through his hair.

Emma was rather amused by the sight, but tried to hide the smile that threatened to take over her face for her husband’s sake. Liam wasn’t even gone yet and he was going through separation anxiety. Killian was absolutely in love with their son, and tomorrow morning was going to be the first time they’d be separated for the whole day. “He’s going to school, Killian, not prison. He’ll be fine,” she assured him, stepping into his path to halt his movements.

"You don’t know that," he insisted with a frown.

"Hey." Emma’s hands cupped his face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. "He’ll only be there for a few hours. And then you can go pick him up at two o’clock and smother him with all the love you can," she teased, grinning up at him.

Killian stared down at her for a few silent moments. “But what if he misses me?”

"You mean if he misses you as much as you’ll miss him? He’s you’re son and he’ll miss you like crazy, but he’ll be okay while he’s at school." She smoothed a hand over his brow and lifted up on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips. "Trust me."

A small smile appeared as she pulled away and gave her a short nod. “I trust you, love. I will just have to find something to occupy my time while he’s away.”


	11. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook has barely sleep since he learned that Emma was pregnant, he spent most nights watching over her. Emma try to learn the reason of his fears.

It's been a month since Emma found out she was pregnant and shared the news with Killian, and she  _swears_  he's barely slept in that entire time. Every time she wakes up in the middle of the night he's awake, a protective hand on her stomach. And she always falls asleep first, which is usually blamed on the light, tender touches and brushes of his calloused fingers against her skin than anything else.

She's pretty certain there are dark circles around his eyes now too, but the guyliner he still wears on a daily occurrence does a fairly good job of hiding their existence.

When she wakes up each morning, before she opens her eyes, she feels those bright, beautiful ocean blue eyes on her. At first, she loves waking up to that feeling, safe and secure and  _loved_ , but after a month of it she's worried. She knows he's happy they're having this kid together, (there's nothing that Killian wants more than to have a family of his own again) but his lack of sleeping offers her a different side of him and his feelings.

She waits it out, hoping it's just a phase and he'll start sleeping again. But when she comes home to the now zombie-pirate she shares a bed (and her heart) with, she decides to talk to him that evening after Henry's gone to bed.

Lying in bed, his hand resting on her stomach as usual, Emma's fingers draw random shapes into the back of his hand and wrist until he speaks up. "You need your rest, love." His voice is quiet and rough from lack of sleep.

"So do you," she whispers back, eyes flitting up to meet his as he stares back at her, a frown turning the corners of his lips down.

"I don't-"

"I know you haven't been sleeping, Killian." She feels him tense up next to her, his shoulders go rigid and she can hear the sharp intake of breath when it catches in his chest. "I appreciate and love that you're watching over us, but not when you're loosing sleep because of it." He stays silent and she rolls onto her side, her hand sliding up his arm to cup his neck, fingers brushing against whatever skin she can reach without moving from that spot. "What's wrong?"

His silence continues for a while longer, and she can see by the way his eyes shift between hers and other parts of her face that he's thinking, trying to decide if and how much he wants to tell her. The slow release of a deep breath is a signal she learned long ago; he's going to share even if he'd rather keep silent because it's what  _she_ wants.

"I've never been graced with the ability to keep even the smallest family for myself," he tells her, his words starting out as a whisper and slowly growing more solid and sure. "My mother died, my father left. Liam died in my arms, as did Milah. I thought I had a chance with Bae until he found out I was the pirate his mother ran off with. Nothing good has ever stayed for long in my life. And now I've you and Henry and this baby on the way." His words are accompanied by small circles rubbed against her stomach, his eyes darting down to watch his own movements before returning to her face. "It's all too bloody perfect and I'm waiting- terrified- for the moment it's all taken from me again."

Her smile is soft and she scoots forward to leave a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling back just enough to talk, their lips still brushing against one another as she does. "None of us are going anywhere, Killian. I won't deny that this is all perfect and more than I ever  _dreamed_  of, and I'm not going to let anything get in the way. This is our happily ever after and screw anyone who tries to fuck that up."

She kisses him again and she feels his shoulders relax. "Our little pirate is going to need dad around to teach them how to sword-fight and navigate by the stars and pillage and plunder and all that good stuff." His lips turn up and she can feel them stretch as his smile widens which only makes her smile as well. "No one's going anywhere. I promise. Aye?"

"Aye," he chuckles, stealing a kiss from her this time.

"Good. Now go to sleep. You've been a zombie all week and you're useless like that."

"A what?'"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Go to sleep, Jones."

"As you wish, Swan."

(He's out in a matter of minutes. Though her hand in his hair probably has something to do with that.)


	12. Future Pirates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS: family dinner, with OQ and Roland. Henry asks his moms that he would love a little brother/sister.. Regina tells him for now he can only Roland, so he asks Emma and Killian and Emma almost dies,lol... Snow asks her if she wants another baby and Killian says he would actually like the idea... Cs fluff :)

"So. When am I going to get a younger sibling?" The way Henry had voiced the question so nonchalantly caused both his mothers to choke on their mouthfuls of lasagna.

"Excuse you, kid?" Emma voiced first after a quick coughing fit, downing a large gulp of wine afterwards. She sent a glare across the table at Mary Margaret when she heard the too amused giggle from her mother.

"How long until I have a sibling? Other than Roland?" he repeated with the same casual tone that it had all the men around the table rather impressed. "You're with Killian and mom's with Robin and that's obviously not changing."

"Roland's going to be the only one for us for a while, Henry," Regina spoke up, smiling softly at her son, a hand reaching next to her to smooth over Roland's mess of brown hair.

Henry's hazel eyes were back on Emma in a flash, a hopeful expression melting whatever resolve she'd built up in the short moments of reprieve from her son's attention. "So? What about you and Killian?"

"Henry, I-" The words died in her throat almost immediately and were replaced with a defeated sigh instead.

"Emma?" her mother spoke up this time in that encouraging questioning tone she was so perfect at.

The blonde groaned, elbows dropping onto the table and her face hiding in her hands. Killian's hand soothed comfortingly up and down her back. She felt him lean closer, the warmth he brought with him the most welcoming thing in the world right now. "Don't be afraid to tell him no, if that's your answer, love," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't know," she muttered into her hands, hopefully loud enough for Henry to hear. Scrubbing her hands over her face, Emma finally lifted her head, unable to stop her eyes from flitting over to her pirate's face before going back to her son. "I don't know, kid. We've never even talked about it. And I  _don't_ want to talk about it at the dinner table with our entire family here to listen in on it."

"What do you say, Killian?" " _Henry_!" It was like his hearing turned off at whenever it was convenient for him. Not even Killian's hand on her back, his fingers now gently kneading into her muscles, could help.

"It's just a question, Emma." There was her mother to pipe up again, always pushing her to do or answer things she didn't want to. Or have done and answered for her.

She only groaned again, face returning to her hands.

"Well, Killian?" She was going to kill her son as soon as they got home tonight.

There was a stretch of silence for nearly a full minute, and she could tell by the way his leg pressed up against hers and how his hand faltered slightly in his massage that he was debating which of them he should cater to. "I wouldn't mind having a child with your mum, but as she said, it is something we've not discussed properly. And  _won't_  until we decide to on our own."

The protectiveness in his words warms her and she can't help but close the very minimal distance between them and lean into his chest, thankful for the man next to her. More so than ever because, even after another two minutes of sitting there, no one's made a motion to do anything else but eat their dinner. Quietly. "Thank you," she whispered into his throat.

She could feel his smile as he kissed her hair in return.

(She only lasted until later that night, wrapped up in a tangle of limbs and sheets after one of the most amazing rounds of sex she's ever had in her life, asking him if he meant his words back at her parents'.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and, as always, comments and reviews are ALWAYS loved and greatly appreciated!


End file.
